Face à la mer
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Quand on a vu la souffrance d'une personne chère, comment peut on faire confiance à nouveau ? Même l'amour a ses limites. Ma réponse au 29'ème défi du Poney Fringant


Dans la vie d'un soldat, le quotidien est une constante bataille. Mais aucune de celles-ci n'est aussi difficile que d'aller demander la main de celle que l'on aime. C'est avec cette considération, qu'Imrahil de Dol Amroth accueilla Eomer du Rohan.

La journée se terminait dans un coucher de soleil qui apportait en son sein un crépuscule mélancolique. La nuit s'annonçait lourde de souvenirs et de soupirs enfouis dans la course du temps.

-Mon ami, vous savez pourquoi je viens à vous ce soir.

Imrahil hocha la tête d'un air pensif. Mais alors que son regard se perdait dans le paysage offert par la fenêtre derrière Eomer, il était loin, très loin. Oh, il était encore à Dor ern Ephilk, mais c'était dans un autre temps où tout semblait tellement simple et clair. On dit que lorsqu'on se plonge dans le passé, la jeunesse semble toujours l'époque où tout rimait avec simplicité et innocence.

Aîné d'une fratrie composée de trois enfants, il avait toujours aimé ses soeurs et apprécié leur compagnie. Il se souvenait encore quand la plus jeune d'entre elles vint lui parler dans sa garnison. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient, le souffle court et les joues égayées de rose. Il souriait encore en se remémorant cette joie qui émanait de sa soeur.

Il se souvenait encore de cet accès de colère qui l'avait pris quand elle lui avait parlé de celui qu'elle aimait. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir comment sa soeur adorée pouvait apprécier et aimer Denethor fils d'Ecthelion.

Il avait souvent vu cet homme lors de ses déplacements à Minas Tirith et il avait été passablement irrité par l'arrogance de celui-ci. A quelques mots près, il affirmerait qu'il était le roi du Gondor. Imrahil ne pouvait pas comprendre comment un pareil personnage était issu de la lignée d'Ecthelion qui était un homme droit et généreux. Et puis, il y avait cette dureté dans ses traits et dans ses mots qui déplaisait à Imrahil. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la rude vie que sa soeur aurait à ses côtés. Mais malgré son avis et ses longues discussions avec son père, rien ne put arrêter Finduilas. Elle avait choisi cet homme et rien ni personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Elle était comme l'Océan déchaîné lors de la pleine lune.

Cela faisait sourire Imrahil. Oui, sa chère soeur avait été une femme terriblement entêtée. Car même après son mariage, elle n'avait jamais murmuré un seul mot contre son époux. Elle n'admettrait jamais la défaite. Lorsqu'elle venait à Dorn Elphir, tout le monde remarquait ses yeux cernés d'un gris violacé et ses traits trop tirés pour une jeune femme.

Elle affirmait aimer son époux plus que tout et c'est vrai que, quand elle le regardait, rien ne trahissait le malheur qu'elle aurait pu subir. Mais Imrahil avait toujours su lire dans les mensonges de sa soeur.

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il se souvint de son décès. On l'avait averti le jour même. Alors que son fils cadet avait eu cinq ans, elle avait succombé à la longue maladie qui l'avait affectée depuis la naissance de ce dernier.

Combien d'heures était-il resté agenouillé au chevet de sa soeur? Combien de larmes contenues s'étaient échappées de ses paupières ? Il n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, pas même à sa douce Elaeana. On lui avait donné une lettre cachetée que sa soeur lui avait écrite pendant ses dernières heures. Après sa lecture, le Princed e Dol Amroth ne put plus supporter la présence de l'Intendant du Gondor. La mention même de Denethor lui glaçait le sang.

Quel homme sa soeur avait elle aimé ? Un homme dur, cruel et tellement froid... Elle lui avait tout donné et il n'avait jamais cessé de tenter de briser son esprit.

Il n'y avait pas de doute pour Imrahil, sa chère soeur qui avait aussi du sang elfique avait succombé à l'amertume de son existence.

Cette dernière lettre, Imrahil l'avait gardé en souvenir. Mais les mots étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Finduilas de Dol Amroth avait haï et aimé son époux de la même intensité. Et Denethor avait adoré et détesté son épouse. La princesse avait raconté ces années de cris, d'insultes et de mots d'amour murmurés. Une existence empoisonnée.

La tristesse de Denethor, était-ce du regret ?

Etait-ce un mensonge ?

Le fier gondorien avait changé. Il passait de plus en plus de temps à errer dans la solitude.

Malgré la haine, les cris et les coups, avait-il aimé Finduilas?

-Imrahil ?

Eomer ne comprenait pas le soudain silence d'Imrahil. Le Prince avait une étrange expression.

- Non Eomer, ma fille est trop jeune. Elle ne connaît encore rien de la vie.

Non, non sa précieuse Lothíriel ne mourrait pas comme sa soeur. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cela.

Il était sûr que Denethor avait fait les même promesses que faisait Eomer.

Mais c'était des hommes de guerre : ils avaient goûté à la dureté de la vie et ils avaient perdu toute insouciance.

Que pouvait une princesse, habituée à l'harmonie et la douceur, avoir en commun avec un soldat ?

Lothíriel avait le même sourire serein que Finduilas, la même grâce radieuse.

Elle donnait l'impression d'être si solide et courageuse. Mais il craignait qu'elle fût aussi fragile que sa tante.

Eomer n'était pas Denethor mais... Il avait déjà laissé partir une princesse de Dol Amroth trop loin de l'Océan et il l'avait amèrement regretté.

Douce Finduilas à jamais perdue loin très loin des siens et de l'Océan qu'elle aimait.

Non, Lothíriel ne s'en irait pas comme sa tante.


End file.
